x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Dee
Biography Freak Johnny Dee was a mutant who had a sentient maw protruding from his chest. The maw could produce voodoo dolls after Johnny introduced a DNA sample of someone (like a strand of hair) into the creature's mouth. The creature would spit out a shell that contained a tiny, naked replica of the person; which allowed him control the person entirely. Johnny and the creature were not the same being. Johnny had taken to calling it "the freak." Johnny didn't consider himself a mutant, since the creature had a brain of its own. Two possibilities existed: Either the creature was merely a part of Johnny's body and he was in denial of his own mutant nature, or the creature was some sort of parasitic twin who possessed mutant capabilities, while Johnny did not. Decimation Johnny was one of the few mutants who kept his powers after the Scarlet Witch altered the world so that most of the world's mutants would lose their powers. Living in Mutant Town, Johnny was about to be killed by mutant-hating thugs. After being rescued by Spider-Man, Johnny agreed to move over to the Xavier Institute for his own safety. There, he became part of The 198. When Magma arrived at the school, they shared a conversation about her recent outburst. Magma saw them as friends, but Johnny began falling in love with her. Magma admitted that Johnny looked cute but was a bit disgusted by his powers. Later, Johnny appeared to use his powers to create small duplicates of the mutant Magma, and later of Jazz as well. They appeared to be voodoo dolls that made placed targets under Johnny Dee's total control. Jazz spied on Johnny and found him making the voodoo doll of himself. Johnny later used the doll against Jazz and killed him. When the mysterious Mr. M sought out to gain the other 198 their freedom back, Johnny Dee (at the request of ONE leader Demetrius Lazer) had Leech depower Mr. M, and had Magma kill him. He then stated that he wouldn't ask anything in return for the job. "At least, not yet..." and decided to remain at Xavier's for his own, sinister reasons. Civil War Johnny continued to be a pawn in General Lazer's agenda, until Lazer was found out by Val Cooper and General Reyes. Both were incarcerated, but while Lazer was being interrogated by Cooper, he realized too late that Johnny did indeed touch him, at which point, Johnny snapped the neck of the voodoo doll of Lazer, killing him. Dee was placed behind bars. Powers and Abilities Powers Voodoo Creature: Johnny has a sentient maw with small appendages near it protruding from his chest. :The maw can produce voodoo dolls after Johnny introduce a DNA sample of someone (like a strand of hair) in the creature's mouth, after that the creature spits a shell that contains a tiny, naked replica of the person; which allows him control the person entirely as he did with Magma and Leech. *'Voodoo Dolls': Ability to create a miniature duplicate of anyone he comes into physical contact with. Once he has created a duplicate of that person he can force that said person to do whatever Dee wants. Damaging the replica will injure or kill the person. :Johnny and the creature share the same nervous system, but Johnny cannot feel the creature's pain (This was evidenced in Son of M #1 where one of the creature's tentacles were slashed, leaving them both on the verge of death, but Johnny was oblivious to the actual extent of the injury). Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters